


Научи

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Kudos: 1





	Научи

Научи меня плохому,  
Похабно шептала маня.  
Окликнув пошло и грубо,  
Тебя по имени не звала.

Научи меня петь, как хочется,  
Хоть фальшиво, но что б с душой  
И пускай ошибки в глаза всем бросятся,  
Ведь это будет неважно родной.

Научи меня быть обычной,   
Не пытаться прогнуться под всех.   
Что б сидеть в своей шкуре привычной,   
Для меня уже это успех.

Научи меня жить по-другому!   
Сквозь года до меня дошло,   
Невозможно плясать под дудку,   
Когда под ногами стекло.


End file.
